Utility trailers and other types of trailer are typically formed with a bed assembly attached onto a wheel assembly having leaf or coil springs. These trailers are normally assembled by the manufacturer and shipped to the distribution site. Since even small trailers are relatively cumbersome to ship as well as to display, the cost of shipping becomes a substantial expense. Additionally, the space necessary to display and inventory these trailers creates additional expense added to the cost of the trailers.
Another problem with trailers is the storage space by the owner. Often, there simply is not adequate space for a homeowner to store the trailer at their residence. Even if there is space, the trailers are relatively unsightly and many homeowner associations forbid their storage outside of residences. Most homeowners do not have the garage space necessary to store the trailer inside.
There have been attempts to solve these problems in the past. One attempt has been to provide trailers that fold in order to reduce their storage space. These trailers typically have a flat bed that is hinged to fold together. The axle assemblies may include the capability to slide together to further reduce the space. However, these systems still require substantial space, and their structural integrity is suspect.
Another attempt to solve these problems is to provide a knock down trailer. These systems enable an individual to disassemble the trailer for shipment and for storage. However, these trailers require substantial mechanical skill, tools and parts for assembly and disassembly.
Thus a need exists for a trailer system that is relatively compact when disassembled, that can server multiple purposes and that can be easily and quickly assembled without the need for substantial mechanical skill.